Strings of lights (“light strings”) are used for decorative purposes. Strings of lights are typically characterized by relatively small light bulbs that are connected by conductive wires that deliver electricity to the individual light bulbs. The bulbs may be wired in series or parallel. The light strings may be monochromatic, or they may be multi-colored.
Light strings are frequently used for decoration. In particular, light strings are used during holiday seasons to decorate both residences and commercial buildings. Light strings may also be used to call attention to a building for commercial purposes during any season.
Particularly when lights are used during the holiday season, light strings are used for a short period of time, then taken down. There is a need for a convenient way to easily hang light strings on buildings, and to take the light strings down for storage.